The present disclosure is related to a patient support apparatus with a caregiver assist device. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a patient support apparatus with a caregiver assist device for assisting with patient movement at the patient support apparatus.
Patient support apparatuses known in the art are used in conjunction with patient lifts for assisting with patient movement at the patient support apparatus. Some patient support apparatuses are used with patient lifts that have electric wenches or drives for assisting with patient movement at the patient support apparatus.
In the prior art, a caregiver would operate patient a patient lift wench or motor by directing the lift to raise or lower a patient at the patient support. Such operation could often require heavy duty wenches and motors to be precisely operated by a caregiver to help a patient move around a patient support apparatus.